Messing With Your Hair
by magical-irish-pixie-faerie
Summary: Hermione playing dressup? Malfoy doing yoga? And a dare! oneshot, random.


This is...well, I don't really know, it's just something I wrote. The characters are OOC so don't leave a review to say that. By all means, leave a review, in fact, I order you to!(Well, if you want to. I don't want to be bossy!) But _constructive_ criticism please!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, absolutely nothing. That's what I own when it comes to Harry Potter power! I'm not the highly talented JKRowling, I'm not a brother of someone called Warner (actually, considering I'm female, I'm not the brother of anyone!), I'm just me with my Harry Potter pens, and my Harry Potter posters, and my Harry Potter...well, you get the picture.

* * *

**_Messing With Your Hair_**

Head Girl, Hermione Granger was in her room. She was, as usual, messing with her hair. She was in the process of getting ready for bed, and had gotten as far as putting her nightdress on, but not quite as far as taking her jeans off, which gave her a slightly 'hippie-ish' look. She liked it! She was looking in the mirror, liking the whole 'skirt-over-pants' look, when she looked at her hair, and was immediately sidetracked.

Hermione loved to mess with her hair at night, before going to bed. She always found looks she loved, but she could never reproduce them in the morning. She eventually gave up trying to reproduce the look (or so she told herself) but she couldn't give up messing with her hair, it was an addiction.

Tonight she was going for a hippie-ish look - to go with her 'outfit', as it were. Her hair was wavy, frizzy, and bed-head-ish. She had it in a 'half up, half down' style, the half that was up was in a messy bun, and the half that was down was...down! And she pulled down small wisps of hair over her ears and at the sides of her forehead, framing her face.

She looked in the mirror again and randomness attacked her, causing her to grabher hairbrush and jump around her room singing 'Barbie Girl'.

Suddenly, she heard a scream.

'Aaah!'

Causing her to scream.

'Aaah!'

'Aaah!'

'Aaah!'

'Aaah.'

'Aaah.'

'Granger?'

'Malfoy?'

Hermione ran out her door and into her shared common room. Malfoy was on the ground.

'Malfoy? What are you doing?'

'Yoga!' he answered sarcastically, 'what does it look like I'm doing? I fell!'

'How?'

'I came in, it was dark, and I tripped over some stupid books!'

'If it was dark why didn't you light a light?'

'I did, eventually.'

'Here, I'll help you up.'

Hermione flicked her wand, and Malfoy flew a few feet into the air, there he hovered, glaring at Hermione.

'Oops! Sorry!' sniggered Hermione flicking her wand again, Malfoy flipped upside down.

'Just . put . me . _down_!'

He fell in a heap.

'What made you think you should have helped me? I'm well able to get up by myself, and look!- with my hands!- I don't even have to use magic.' he said as he got up.

'You're the one always telling me to use magic. "You're a witch Hermione, use your wand!"'

Malfoy looked utterly confused. 'No, I'm not.'

'Oh, right, that's Ron.'

Malfoy shook his head to clear it - weird!

Then he noticed her-

'What have you done with your hair?'

'Oh no! Hear we go. "It's like a rat's nest Granger, ever heard of a hairbrush?" I'm not up for this Malfoy, I don't want to argue, I just want to go to bed.'

'No, it's - '

_'No Malfoy! _I'm going to bed, I don't want to be insulted.' she turned her back on him and walked into her room. But she heard Malfoy in the common room.

' - it's...lovely.'

'Wha?' Hermione walked back into the common room. 'Rewind Malfoy, what did you say?'

'Rewind?'

'Never mind that - muggle thing - what did you say?'

Malfoy's cheeks flushed slightly pink. He glanced around looking to change the subject.

'What _is_ that you're wearing anyway?'

Hermione looked down at herself. 'What? Oh, my nightdress.'

'Dress? I never thought I'd ever see you wearing a dress Granger.'

'Don't be stupid Malfoy. Yule Ball sound familiar? And skirts are part of the uniform.'

'Oh, right... Fine! But what are you wearing under it?'

'What's it to you?' She took a step back.

'You can tell me Granger, or,' he drew his wand, 'I can find out for myself.'

'Nothing! OK? I'm wearing nothing under it!'

'What? Not even a bra?'

It was obvious that he wasn't one bit embarrassed.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I was getting ready for bed.'

'And you don't wear a bra in bed?'

_'No!'_

'Why?'

'Because they're uncomfortable.'

'No, they're not.'

'Yeah, they are!'

'I don't believe you.'

'Fine! I dare you to wear a bra for a day - then try to tell me they're not uncomfortable!'

Malfoy was taken aback.

'Fine! But I counter-dare you...to wear Slytherin robes for a day.'

'No way!'

'OK. Wear no bra for a day.'

'NO!'

'You can't decide your own dare Granger. Two choices are more than enough!'

'Who's robes would they be?' she said quietly.

'Mine.'

'They wouldn't fit me Malfoy.'

He couldn't resist, 'You're a witch Hermione, use your wand!'- she glared at him. - 'You can shrink them, or, as the case may be, enlarge them.'

She gave him a long, scathing look, before spitting out -'Fine! Tomorrow OK for you?'

'Fine.'

Hermione turned to walk away when Malfoy stopped her.

'Wait, who's bra will I be wearing?'

Hermione smirked.

'You'll see!'

And she ran off to find her most uncomfortable, evil bra ever...

* * *

-fin -

* * *

There you go! It's just a bit of sillyness really!

Go review please! Oh, by the way, this is a one-shot. I'm not sure if I mentioned that already.


End file.
